Dawn
by thedarkpriest
Summary: Rraven, a shadow priest, is on a quest to find shards of a powerful necklace that will give the ability to cross worlds, and in doing so she must travel to three different worlds to find them. First stop: Middle Earth. First impresstions are not her specialty, so what could possible go wrong? T for violence and swearing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hi guys! This is going to be the first book of my three book series and if you want more information about it or some pictures on what some of the characters might look like. Check out my channel! I made a whole new one specially for this series. So enjoy and give me lots of reviews! You don't even need an account!**

* * *

><p>Introductions?<br>(To people you won't know)

Hecklefang-stupid imp who broke my necklace

Me (Rraven or Raven)-me, duh

Channer-Long story, I'll tell you about him later:)

Zhevra-the shadow god

* * *

><p>"Three worlds it has gone one for each piece, three journies you'll make and if you survive the shards are yours as long as they are found and not corrupt and distroyed! Eheeheehee!" the stupid fire imp Hecklefang said with rythm.<p>

Hecklefang dissappeared and where he stood was a small portal just the right size for me to go through. I'm not that much of a migit but I'm fairly short. I hit about 5ft 4" That's my full hight. I cursed the light's name under my breath and I relized I'm doing that more often than I like. I've been getting into a lot of crap lately.

The shadow god Zhevra, is who gave me my powers since the light rudely rejected me. Not that I care much anyways, although I still can heal like every other priestess. Most priests became healers and followers of the light but I was always the quiet one to stay in the shadows, and just look at me now.

The portal began to fade as I was lost in my thoughts, I just barely squeezed through. Soft breezes made it's way through my tangled midnight hair, the soft crunch of grass underneath my black boots, I liked this place already. It wasn't a holy place which was good, but it wasn't a bad place either. It was-nature-y if that's even a word...oh yes it is I just said it didn't I?

Anyways I marvled at the beauty of the forest and the trees that loomed overhead and the vines that circled around it. It was very different from where I come from, the Shadow Realm.

The Shadow Realm, was a beautiful place too, but in completly different ways. I liked it there, eerily quiet, giant spiders wove their webs in the dark forest which is where I usually was. Many of the spiders there were my friends and I learned their language and I also played with the Hellhounds that were there too.

Many animals that were signs of death in the Light World, were signs of undeath or 'life' in the Shadow Realm. Dark citadels and castles were everywhere, we took in all creatures that the light rejected. Spiffy light dwellers, they always think that we're not good enough.

Crunch.

My head whirrled around and I hid my hands behind my back ready to throw shadow bolts at the Light Dweller. I could tell it was one of them, it reeked of the life as I smelt of death.

An elf stood there, long blonde hair, a quiver on his back and a bow in his hand. _An elvish light dweller ranger. How great can this get? _I was ready to barf at his stench, the holiness was horrid and choking me.

_Maybe I should just kill him now, there aren't any witnesses around here. _"Lord Legolas!" another voice called out hurting my ears and gagging me with more of that stench. I gasped for fresh air but my nose was overwhelmed and I fell to the ground gasping.

This so called 'Legolas' kneeled down next to me and grabbed my shoulder shaking me with a gentle touch. _Oh light no! _"Stay away from me!" I yelled and kicked him with my boot. I ran away as fast as I could but my black robe easily stuck out not to mention, Elf.

"My lady!" _So many formalities just end me already! _Once I ran out of breath, I panted long and hard but even more stupid light-corrupted stench filled my lungs and I swear I felt something inside go pop. The other two elves caught up with me and they backed me up into a tree.

"Get away from me." I threatened, sweat sprinted down my forehead, I wanted to scream, I wanted to get back to the Shadow Realm. I want my freaking d*** necklace back!

"What are you doing outside Rivindell M'lady?" the elf with dark hair asked, _What the light is Rivindell? Some sort of forest? No, we're in a forest. _

"M'lady, did you hear me?" he started to get to close again and it was getting really strong now...just stay away...

"What were you doing outside Rivindell?" Legolas said sternly, this wasn't going to end up very good for them, but what if I need them later to find my necklace? I would ruin my only chance of finding it right?

_Come on! D*** you Hecklefang! You could at least give me a clue!_

I screamed every curse I knew in my mind and my head became a shield of torment and it blocked the foul Light-stench away from me.

Now to deal with these fools, a good threatening should be good...

"I don't know who you are Light Dweller, or what you want. But if you _ever _bother me again, I swear, you will regret it." Leaving them with shocked faces I transformed into my raven form, and flew up higher out of sight. Soon I knew what I was dealing with.

Blasted elves.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Thank you Mizore Takeda! My very first review yay! FYI I do NOT update this fast on a regular basis I just felt like writing and I had nothing else to do + I had this next part planned out. So tell me what you think! For those of you who think that you can only review once, NOT TRUE! It's false! Don't listen to people who say that cause they're stupid. Enjoy.**

Well, now I know what the light a Rivindell is...or _the _Rivindell or something like that. I don't know, unlike most teachers, being taught how to inflict pain and curses on others they don't teach you about grammer. Dumb holy priests, they get taught knowledge that they probably won't ever even use ha!

I stared down the city, monsterous city wafting a foul odor into the crystal air. I flapped my wings to get the light away from that blessed place.

What I did to deserve this...I have no clue.

Flying over the forest, it got a bit clearer so I flapped and decended to the ground. I brushed one of my gloved hands and gently pushed the stray lock of hair back in place. I walked by the larger than normal trees, it made me feel short like a little kid who just couldn't reach the cookie jar on the counter-top because it was too high up. That was me.

What happened next I'm not sure even happened. Hecklefang, yes the one and only d****ed Hecklefang, jumped down from out of nowhere and started to hit me on my head with a hard plank of wood.

I think the smell is getting to me.

I threw him off of me. "What the light is wrong with you!" I yelled, he just laughed that insane laugh which started to sound a bit more of a witch's cackle than a little imp's 'eheeheehee'.

Flinging shadowbolts at him and having him hit me several more times with the stupid wood, I casted shadow shield on myself.

His little piece of wood went right threw me.

"D*** it! Stupid little Raven! I'll get you for that-" his threat was cut off by a rustle in the bushes. "Looks like my job is done. Eheeheeheeheehee!" he cackled, "See you soon my little Raven!" with that he dissapeared.

My gaze immediately turned towards the bushes. I just noticed the light smell coming back to me in full force. It's like those stupid holy hippies were beating me down. I gagged for darkness and air once again.

_Is this what Hecklefang's revenge was? Or is it..._

My tortured thoughts were cut short by those two stupid elves, I swear I'm going to kill them someday. I would've had Hecklefang then if they didn't show up...stupid...elves...I fought to keep my eyes open but as I always did, I was rejected from the light...

* * *

><p>A bright light peeked my vision, temporarily blinding me. <em>Where the light am I? <em>_D*** it! I myself again. I need to quit doing that! _

After the light died down a bit I noticed that I was in a white bed with soft covers and oh god-here it comes...I clenched my hand tight with pain to keep me awake and to block out the light. It was coming out from all directions now...why? Why did it have to be me Hecklefang? WHY?

Questioning myself never helped only suffering. I looked down at my hand that was now bleeding, excellent. The rusty scent of my own black blood masked the smell of the light. I sighed and closed my eyes. So much better...Reopening my eyes, I took note of my surroundings.

I was clearly in this so called: Rivindell. White everywhere, the holy capital of hippie freedom, wonderful. I casted shadow shield on myself to keep the light out and I quickly healed my hand. Light spells were always a pain in the butt. They take up so much energy and they only make you look better, well maybe feel just a bit though, not much.

I looked at the other people in beds around me. There was a man next to me, he was about a foot under me. Nice now I'm not the shortest again. Sweet.

He looked bad, terrible really, he was almost as pale as me and I'm like, white. He seemed to suffer from a wound on his shoulder. The cut was deep, obviesly poisoned, and was turning the skin around it a slightly green taint.

I sighed and looked at the man. He was definetly a man just another migit in the world, like me. I ignored the footsteps approaching the large door. I knew our healer person was coming from the strong holy taint he carried.

I ignored it and began casting.

Chanting under my breath, I paid no heed to the tall elf that was approaching us. He grabbed my shoulder and tried to push me onto the bed without hurting me. Good luck hippie.

I was almost done, a yellowish whitish glow circled around my hands and I held it up to the man's wound. The light died away and so did my energy.

I still had the strength to watch the wound heal completely, leaving no scar nor trace it had been there. D*** healing spells, they come in handy, but next time...I really need to not cast so much in one setting.

His skin became normal and I flopped back down onto my bed exhausted. My eyes began to close but I willed them not to.

"Thank you." the hippie whispered and grabbed my hand in thanks. My shield was down and I let darkness consume me.

**A/N**

**Okay yeah I know, lots of unconsiousness for this chapter but I had to get her to Rivindell, meet Elrond, say hello to Hecklefang, and yadayadayada, so it was just an easy way to pass time. I usually don't do this though. Thanks guys! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Thanks for the reviews dudes! I love you all so much! Special thanks too:**

**Hopefeather and MizoreTakeda!**

Bright light and a light tainted, foul air swirled around me. My lungs hurt from breathing in the stupid air, wow I almost find this laughable...almost. When I cast the healing spell on the guy I think I was commiting suicide right there. D*** it, I'm to tired to sleep.

I saw a bright light in the distance hurling towards me at the speed of light. (Yeah I know bad pun) It came closer and closer and the darkness faded away leaving me in the comet of light.

I gasped for air and attempted to control my breathing. I was blinded by the light when I creaked open my eyes, scents around came towards me and launched themselves at me. Some how, they were warded off by my...sheild?

How in the name of the light is my sheild up? It blinked out when I went unconsious! No Rraven, stop. Cool off girl, I've got to just go with it, now open your eyes.

I obeyed.

The light didn't seem as bright anymore, I sat up and checked myself over. No injuries, wow first time for that now huh? I chuckled under my breath before taking in my surroundings.

I didn't get very far before that hippie from before came into view and rushed over to me. He stopped and I relized I was backing away.

"How did you do it?" he asked bluntly. God for a hippie he's not very bright, oh wait are any hippies?

"You'll have to be more specific. I've done many things." I answered not missing a beat, I've said that line so many times when I was captured or questioned or as I like to think of this situation, imprisioned. Real nice place you got here genius.

"You healed Frodo."

"He's quiet short isn't he?" I said dodging the topic, thank the light he didn't catch on.

"Well yes because he is a halfling, although you are not one to be saying he is short because you are not so tall yourself." he shot back.

"If only I got a gold for every time I heard that." I muttered,

"You're a healer no?"

"Not really."

"But you healed him."

"Yes."

"So you have the ability to heal although you wish not too?" he said catching on.

"Correct."

"I could use you."

"Everyone could."

"Would you like to do the world a favor by not letting it be destroyed?"

When he asked that I stopped mid-comback and thought about Hecklefang. That derranged little imp. I'm going to kill him. But maybe this quest was what he was talking about. I'm not taking chances, besides if we fail the world will be destroyed as will the shard right?

"I'll do it." I agreed,

"Come to the secret council then, it is located in the gardens. See you then." he said then disappeared.

* * *

><p>Okay let's just say I was a tinsy bit late saying that I couldn't find the stupid place, and I was already exahusted from the little 'incident' yesterday. I had to ask a servent where it was but I'm jsut happy I found the dreaded place of holiness and I picked up names as well.<p>

By the time I got there the council already started so I just climbed up a nearby tree overlooking them and zoned into their conversation.

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo" Elrond said. Frodo rose and placed the ring on the pedestal. I began feeling sick again. The Ring whispers to me speaking of the light and how I should join it in the darkness. As much and as tempting as it sounded I ignored it's rediculous offer. I then noticed a human reaching for the Ring

"Isildur's Bane." He breathed. Lord Elrond stood quickly

"Boromir!" he yelled. The Ring suddenly begins to chant harshly to everyone, it screeched in my ears, screaming of our betrayal, the abandoning of the light. As Gandalf chants in Black Speech (which I also picked up from noisy elves) what dragons and orcs always said and thunder crackles through the darkened sky.

"_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,  
>ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul.<em>

One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
>One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them."<p>

I could acually understand it because it sounded the exact same as the Shadow Tongue. The words pulsated in my mind reminding me of the times I used to mutter similar words as I tried to be a follower of the light. Stupid times.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Elronde said sternly to Gandalf

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether Evil!" his voice tired and hoarse, Gandalf's tongue so unused to the harsh language of Black Speech. He glares at the human identified as Boromir, but he does not seem to respond.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" Boromir declared. 'The fool', I thought If it's trying to offer me sanity in the darkness you think you can use it? Ha! Nothing but an over-dark bound toy.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir sneered. An ellon suddenly stood, he was one of the elves that came during the discussion of Lord Elrond and Gandalf.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." He proclaimed.

"Aragorn? This... is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Aragorn looked uncomfortable and motioned for the elf to sit

"_Havo dad, Legolas" he said softly_

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir seemingly snarled as he returned to his seat.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Said Gandalf

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Stated Lord Elrond

"Then what are we waiting for?" growled Gimli as he raised his axe to attack the Ring only to be repelled and the Ring left unharmed and his axe in shards. A flash showing the Eye of Sauron appears in my mind at the same instant and it whispers again, causing my head to ache I looked towards Frodo and his pained look told me he saw the same as well. I decided now was the time to make my appearance, and I gently jumped off the tree.

"You're late." Elrond said as if scolding a misbehaving apprentice. Trust me been there done that.

"Not really, I've been there this whole time." I pointed to the tree and he muttered something under his breath that I didn't catch.

"What would a mere _woman _being doing here in the secret council?" Boromir questioned, oh he did not just go there.

"What would a stuffed up man being doing here?" I retorted and muttered 'sexist' under my breath.

"I was invited."

"As was I-"

"Enough!" Elrond yelled, and motioned for us to sit down. I grabbed and empty chair and refreshed my sheild sighing.

"The ring must be destroyed, back from where it came." insert dramatic pause here "It must be cast back into the fires of Mt. Doom, one of you must do this." Chaos eruppted and everyone started shouting.

The hobbit Frodo tried to say something but was too quiet to hear. I rolled my eyes and focused on the consistant repelling of the ring's voice.

It lessened and I pushed it out. Now back to Frodo, a quick silencing spell should do it. I casted the spell and their lips still moved but the sound was gone.

"Frodo wants to say something." I said and undid the spell.

"I will take the ring to Mordor." he said, Pause "but I do not know the way." Everyone started saying on how they would go with him and junk so I joined in as well.

What the light did I just get myself into?

**A/N**

**lol rather long isn't it? Anyways thanks for reading and remember to review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Lol I love you all but as soon as I saw your review booklover1498, I knew I had to update fast. So this is for you. Hey everyone! Aena Firestar is setting a good example for you homies! Follow in her footsteps peeps! (Yeah I fail at being gangster I know) Anyways does anyone else listen to Kalafina when they're typing stories? Review!**

Three days in, how high am I on the bored scale? From 1-10 probably a million, unless you count me not being bored when I tried putting glue in Boromir's bed for pay-back and if he wasn't so _noble, _he would've definetly hit a girl.

Did I forget to mention I'm bored?

Okay I've only got one more day in this stupid death trap so maybe I should pull another prank on someone, or practice my spells...PRANKS IT IS!

I changed into a Raven so that I didn't have to walk down those over-crowded hallways and just flew over the courtyard to where the two were up to no good.

Merry and Pippin were the only one who knew about my powers, I decided to keep them a secret so they wouldn't judge me.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Cast, wait wait wait, aim, shoot, repeat. _

_A shadowy bolt of death came out of my pale hands and flew into a whirling leaf making a hole right through it. I wiped the sweat off of my forehead and began to cast it again._

_I smelled the holy stench and recasted my shield, I smelt happiness, pranks, and dodge to the right in .03 seconds Rraven._

_So I did just to see a colorful streak of...something, shoot past where I was just standing .07 seconds ago. "What! Oh come one that's just not fair!" Two curly heads popped out of the bush behind me and pouted at me._

_I smirked, "Maybe if you hid yourself better next time I wouldn't be able to sense you." They thought for a second and I used that 1.3 seconds to heave shadow up below them and toss them into the air before vanashing. I watched the two novice pranksters whirl around looking for me and then I pulled the coller of their shirts and their thick heads smashed together with a thwack._

_I froze, by the light did I hurt them? Wait why do I care? 'Cause they're coming with you on the quest, duh. S***! The voice faded away and I stared at them laughing. _

_"Your good Rraven!" one laughed,_

_"Maybe we could use a prank master like you!" the other laughed,_

_"It's called magic not pranking but I would love to do something to Boromir if you wouldn't mind."_

_"Sure what is it?"_

* * *

><p>And so ends that tale.<p>

"Hey Rraven, we were just about to tangle Legolas' hair into knots while he slept." Merry said happily

"Wanna join us?" Pippin exclaimed,

"Not now guys, I'll pass on this one...although if his dad finds you I had nothing to do with it!" I held up my hands in innocence remembering the last time Thrandul got mad at us...holy crap he was pissed.

I chuckled at the memory and watched the two bounce away on a deathwish which he could definetly give. _I_ should_ probably stay away from them for a while now._

I thought and sighed before bumping into a man named-Tharagorn? "Oh sorry." I apologized and helped him off of the grass.

"No my apologize my lady, I didn't see you." he grabbed it and I yanked him off the ground with shadow pushing him up. Because I'm not very strong...yeah.

"I did not know a lady such as yourself was that strong." he looked at me amazed and I came red from the neck up.

"Oh uh, well yeah it's no big deal I guess...yeah this is going akward." I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"And oh-my apologize are you a widow by any chance? You seem a little young but-"

"OH LIGHT NO!" I scrambled away from him and shook my head. "I-I why the light did you think that?" My face became redder than it already was.

"Oh well you are wearing a black attire so I just assumed-"

"No, I always wear black, every day, all the time. You might want to know that before we leave."

"We? What do you mean we?" He paused before looking at me in shock. "Wait that was _you _at the council? You are that-okay this is making a bit more sense now but-" he rambled on and I zoned out a bit and smelled in the earthy scent and the nice dark scent of-worgs? YEAH BABY! Get some evil in here now! Oh wait, crap I'm on the good side...s***

"Get behind me!" I shouted and pushed him backwards.

"Wha-?" before he grabbed the hilt of his sword. "Lady I will protect you!" he vowed, "if anything," I said before they came bursting out of the trees. "I am protecting you!" I yelled and shot a chaos bolt at it going lifeless and Tharagorn let his grip loosen as I smirked.

They fell quickly as I vollied bolts and other shadow spells without even calling for my shadow raven once. It was a piece of cake...mmm cake.

I looked down on the pitiful worgs happy I was on the side that could take a blow or two, maybe I don't even know about them but light these worgs smell good!

_"Black and blood  
>Black and blood<br>Gotta save their smell  
>Black and blood<br>Black and blood  
>The light it makes repell!"<em>

I hummed the tune to myself before relizing Tharagorn disappeared, light.

**A/N**

**You likey? Cause I likey reviewies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Hey guys I'm finally back after spring break and all:) Anyways thanks for all of the reviews guys but this is something I wanted to do so if you don't like it then I suggest you go get yourself a Mary-Sue. Yes, **most **of her abilities are based off of Warcraft but I wanted to add in my own creativity here and there. Things about her past and junk will come in through time but I'll add in some stuff here and there so tell me if you like it. And I did know that his name is Aragorn but when listening to random conversations while sprinting somewhere I think would be a little hard to remember things, or at least I think it would. Thank you for reviewing anyways guys.**

**Ivan-the-not-so-terrible, Ellipsis Flood, IgirisuK, and booklover1498 Love you all.**

Okay one more day before our journey starts. Just one more day. I can do this, I can do this. Just don't scream out of boredom. What am I _weak?_ I don't scream, that's...girly, people yell not scream. Duh.

I sighed and flopped down on my back a little mini shadow raven appeared from my fingertips giving the room a darker aura. Little wisps of shadow magic streamed out from my hand swirling around it and it gracefully it flitted around begging to evolve to a larger form.

I giggled at it a bit and watched it perch on my fingers before erupting into black flames and going back inside me. I sighed at my own lonliness. Maybe some sleep will help wear it off...

_~Dream~_

_FIRE _

_Voices were screaming all around me, people pleading to the gods of the light to give the people inside a blurry building to ascend to hevan. I ran inside the building and a firey marble pillar fell right before me and I raced around it. Something snagged onto a chuck of stone, I looked down at myself and I was wearing a white robe now covered in soot with a hood and a golden cross. My hair was now blonder and my skin was tanner. _

_I looked around the burning mess and a voice that sounded like mine called out before-"Mother! Mother!" I ran even though I willed my legs not to. _

_"Mother! Where are you! Anava! Anava!" I _screamed_, "Mother! Anvava! Mother!" I prayed to the light as I ran towards the holy alter flames surrounded me and I saw a shadowy figure lean over my mother. "Mother..." I breathed and my eyes grew large when the figure put the flames out with shadow magic, and then took his hood off so I could see the familiar face. _

_Father..._

_He lifted my mother up in his arms and then ran towards me and grabbed my hood yanking me with him. He transformed into an eagle and flew into the nearby forest. _

_The bird's chirpings for fire ceased when the shadow priest entered. Everything went silent and he let me go and silently sobbed over my mother's corpse. _

_"Delina, I pray to Anava that she will bless your soul after you even did the unthinkable you d*** fool...d*** you." He wiped back tears. "Why did you go back in there? You...you..." his sentence broke off with a round of more sobs, fresh tears rolled down his cheeks._

_"Raven." He said, turning towards me. "She went in for you." he stopped his flow of tears while mine were still running. "She knew Avana wouldn't bless you for being a hybrid, she thought you would die in there." Silent tears streaked down my face once again._

_"Raven, I was watching you. Through your priest training, d*** holies. Think they can 'bless' everyone into their ways." he chuckled under his breath. _

_"She'd want you to __succeed __in your life and I don't believe you can do that while remaining in the light." he explained his voice softened. "Come to the shadow..." _

_I took a minute to think about it. _

_Anava hated me for what I was, I have to keep myself seperate from others because I accidently hit that bully Urna while _attempting _to cast Holy Bolt. It failed misrably as I did._

_"I-I will join." I stuttered_

_"You understand you cannot take this action back?" he questioned,_

_"Ye-Yes."_

_He took my hand and the corpse and transformed into an eagle and then flew off out of the woods and so much farther until we finally reached the shadow realm._

_He took me into his tower and then preformed the ritual on me burning away all of the good out of me and transforming me into a warder of the light._

_My hair turned midnight black, my skin was paler, my robes turned into a much shorter black dress, my golden bracelets became black gloves, and my tanned shoes turned into black boots. _

_"You are now known as Rraven, Raven. May Anava d*** your soul." he said with a sick smile but it disappeared once his gaze turned to Delina's corpse and stroked her burnt hair. He muttered something under his breath and then picked her up and melted into the shadows...leaving me completly alone. What a great father I have._

_Whoa...where did my sarcasm come from? What the h*** did he do to me? What-? I never say h***! What is going on! I looked to where he stood before wondering if I'd ever seen him again. A little sticky note was left behind that said,_

Rraven, begin your training with Abli, he's an old friend of mine and don't worry about some changes happening with yourself. It's all part of the process. He's two towers down about a mile and a half from here, take the invisiblity potion too, you're not ready for the beasts that dwell in the forests yet. Good luck.

_That was all I got from him. Nothing else, not a trace that he'd been there, the image of my mother lying there lifeless again, it replayed over and over in my head. Just again and again over and over, like a tape recording that won't stop replaying until the disk burns out._

_Suddenly it stopped and a searing pain stabbed me in the chest. A blazing light blinded me and a light-blessed spear skewered me into the stone floor. I yelled and black tears rolled down my cheeks and pooled onto the floor, creating small puddles._

_A bright light consumed me and then-I knew nothing. _

My eyes burst open and I sat up panting. I wiped the sweat from my face from the memory.

He never did come back for me...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Oh my god I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in TWO MONTHS! I feel so bad but I had writers block and then I had my orchestra concert, I was in a play (it was awesome:), and then I had my dance concert as well, and a bunch of other stuff as well so I've been busy AND the writers block of course too! Wonderful isn't it?**

**On with the story!**

**Rraven: It's about time!**

**DP: Oh shut up you!**

**Thanks anyways to Booklover1498 for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><em>My eyes burst open and I sat up panting. I wiped the sweat from my face from the memory.<em>

_He never did come back for me..._

I forced my eyes to vacuum the tears back into my tear ducts before they fell down. _My mother, she died for me...then I turned away from her. It's all Anava's fault d*** it!_

I mentally slapped myself to remind myself that I promised not to curse when I was thinking about my parents, that is the single-most rule that I break. I break it every possible time I can.

I slid my butt around and hopped in my boots and laced them up followed by my gloves, I used my dress as a night gown and I didn't even bother with my excuse for _decent _hair. I sighed and tried to jam my fingers through it but after a while I just let it be.

Walking out the door and into the courtyard, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I just pretended to be innocent and acted like I didn't know about them. Even when I could barely hear the almost inaudible footsteps following me, barely folding the grass. Elf.

I stopped and had my shadows travel underground to see if they can find him and-"Ow!" The unsuspecting elf was thrown up by my shadow magic and he tumbled out from behind the bushes where he was hiding before.

"Why were you following me?" I asked the elf, hmm he looks familiar...whatever.

"Pardon me, I was just curious what you were doing out at this early of day, _my lady_." My eye twitched when he said those two unfortunate words.

"Please do not be so formal with me, and as for the time, I didn't even notice sometimes I think I'm turning nocturnal."

"Nocturnal?"

"Oh uh, it means to sleep during the day and be awake at night."

"Is it true that you can...create shadows?" the elf asked, a bit nervous to what my response would be.

"Who told you about-" _Tharagorn, no Aragorn...right. _"D*** it!" I stomped the ground and my black gaze flew to the elf. "You never saw, or heard, or even thought that. Got it!"

"Y-yes! B-but why?" he stuttered at my attitude, I was being to forceful. Now deep breaths Rraven. Deep breaths.

"I just don't want to scare them, only you, Aragorn, Merry, and Pippin know, NO ONE else!" The elf nodded and scurried away leaving me wondering what the light I just did.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that would normally be all but since I'm feeling nice I'll add in this one-shot between Rraven and Legolas okay? It's a bit OOC for her though.<strong>

**Rraven and Legolas: Eww**

**DP: ...thanks you guys boost my self esteem so much**

**Anyways this is going to be told by me STORY TIME PEOPLE!**

* * *

><p>It was their final night in Rivendell, the moon was high overhead and wispy clouds brushed gently overhead. Rraven was leaned up on a balcony to the very edge might I add and the cool wind brushed Rraven's pale face and her hair tickled her nose, she occasionally brushed in back behind her ear but was busy concentrating on her shadow raven.<p>

"What is that?" Legolas' voice came up behind her making her jump a bit.

"How'd you-?"

"I had to be especially quiet this time." He smiled at her who just rolled her eyes and chuckled a bit.

"So what is it?"

"It's a bird that I can summon, it can...keep me company because I'm so used to being alone and I-yeah..." She went on not wanted to tell him the whole truth.

"That's amazing, it's made out of shadows isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

"You don't come from here do you?"

"Did you just figure that out?"

"No of course not but I didn't want to seem rude."

"Oh, well no I'm not." She rubbed the back of her neck out of embarrassment but much to Legolas' amusement. He stared at the stars and unconsciously started humming an old elvish folk song. He eventually notice and stopped, giving her a sheepish smile.

"What, no don't stop it's pretty!" she urged him,

"But-oh alright." he started it again because of her puppy-dog look she had mastered long ago. Once he finished she clapped and he raised an eye brow. "I'm not that good, but surely _you _must have a song from your realm correct?"

This brought a large blush to her cheeks and she asked herself if he was asking her to sing to him. The voice in her head responded with a yes.

"Yes but I'm not singing it."

"But why? I want to hear it! I shared mine with you, now you must show me yours. Call it a trade of songs if you will."

Rraven sighed but she couldn't refuse to her soon-to-be-companion. So she started up a song called 'Turn Loose the Mermaids'. Her care-taker taught it to her.

_A kite above a graveyard grey__  
><em>_At the end of the line far far away__  
><em>_A child holding on the magic of birth and awe_

_(She started to whistle the instrumental)_

_Oh how beautiful it used to be__  
><em>_Just you and me far beyond the sea__  
><em>_The waters, scarce in motion__  
><em>_Quivering still_

_At the end of the river the sundown beams__  
><em>_All the relics of the life long lived__  
><em>_Here, weary traveler rest your wand__  
><em>_Sleep the journey from your eyes_

_(She started whistling again)_

_Good journey, love, time to go__  
><em>_I checked your teeth and warmed your toes__  
><em>_In the horizon I see them coming for you_

_The mermaid's grace, the forever call__  
><em>_Beauty in a spyglass on an old man's porch__  
><em>_The mermaids you turned loose brought back your tears_

_At the end of the river the sundown beams__  
><em>_All the relics of the life long lived__  
><em>_Here, weary traveler rest your wand__  
><em>_Sleep the journey from your eyes_

_(Rraven started to tap her hands on the wooden balcony creating a beat)_

_At the end of the river the sundown beams__  
><em>_All the relics of the life long lived__  
><em>_Here, weary traveler rest your wand__  
><em>_Sleep the journey from your eyes_

_(She started whistling)_

_At the end of river the sundown beams__  
><em>_All the relics of the life long lived__  
><em>_Here, weary traveler rest your wand__  
><em>_Sleep the journey from your eyes_

_(This next part she sang louder)_

_At the end of the river the sundown beams__  
><em>_All the relics of the life long lived__  
><em>_Here, weary traveler rest your wand__  
><em>_Sleep the journey from your eyes_

_(Her tapping became more dramatic and louder to a new beat and then she stopped)_

Pure silence formed as Legolas stood there in awe of the dark priest. She frowned and then went back inside to collapse on her bed and drifted off to sleep while Legolas remained there for the next hour or two until he too collapsed and slept in a heap.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So you like it you hate it tell me what you think guys just click that big blue button down there and say so sillies!**

**Disclaimer: Turn the Mermaids loose belongs to Nightwish NOT me**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Do not blame me for this LONG OVERDUE update. I blame my schedule. Now, I'm going to go take a nap, goodnight. Now dreams about having a million reviews for this story. MAKE IT TRUE PEEPS! **

**BTW: Thanks for the review booklover! This is for you.**

Well, there's is nothing much to say here other than sit and complain on how much my feet hurt thank god for my little bit of light magic. But yet again it made me tired so I'm not entirely sure if it was worth it honestly. Oh what is a deranged little priest like myself going to do? Know the answer? Make trouble.

It's been two days into our journey and we stopped and set up camp when the sun started to drown out of the sky. I sat on a slightly heated rock from the sun's last rays of desperation unwilling to fall. It almost reminded me of-no, not thinking about the past, just ignore it Rraven, ignore.

Slowly drifting off into my own little world of swirling shadows and chaos, I started to wonder what would happen to me here. What if this little hobbit didn't succeed? What if he failed the world? Would I live, or could I finally embrace the sweet harmony of my old friend the grim reaper?

_Clank_

Swords bashed at each other and rung around the campsite, the sun was practically down now, so I wasn't away for as long as I hoped, light I probably was only gone for a moment or two!

Running my fingers through my hair I looked over to see Merry and Pippin practicing fighting with Boromir the _amazing. _Oh great my sarcasm is kicking in again! Shoot me down now if you will!

No I'm just kidding not yet I've got to kill Hecklefang first THEN you can shoot me.

_Thump_

Boromir's sword clanked and banged vigorously against the rocks as well as the other two hobbits as they tackled him and kicked his shin and yelled: "For the Shire!"

Hmm...shire, I wonder if that's a place, or a sort of faction you can pledge to. I'll probably ask them about it later. I noticed that everyone was laughing and watching them while either eating, sitting, or being beaten down and sat upon by two feisty hobbits. Now two, weren't laughing.

"Legolas what do you see?" asked Aragorn who stood up next to Legolas who was perched on a rock looking at a freaky looking cloud.

"Nothing but a black cloud! Give it a rest you should have a drink or two elf." Gimli the drunk cackled. **(A/N Oh that's a scary image...shudders)**

Legolas rolled his eyes at him but never turning away from the cloud. "I can't see it clearly, it's too dark for me to make out."

I summoned my shadow raven, "Fly swift and stay dark." I whispered and it shrunk in size and increased darkness tenfold before flying off of my glove. Darkness devoured the sky and I could not, even with MY shadow eyes, make out my raven. Soon whispers penetrated my ears and I knew that the bird had succeeded its task.

"Birds, many many birds, small with big red eyes and black wings, they do not see me, but I can see your fire and it draws them near." The whispers vanished.

"STOP!" I only half yelled trying to keep quiet, the shadows never told me if the birds had ears or not. Every body looked at me like I was crazy but at least they were quiet.

"Birds are coming, put out the fire quickly!" I ordered as I caved over our campsite with shadows so that they would be delirious for a little bit.

"Birds?" Gimli laughed, "I'm not afraid of any little pigeons or crows! Haha! Birds!" The others nodded in agreement and the looked like I was crazy which in fact I am.

I rolled my eyes at him but still concentrated on the shadow wall. "Legolas!" I cried, my will draining from the wall. "You saw them didn't you! I'm not from here I don't know this place I don't know much about this place or its creatures but what I DO know, is that those birds are NOT normal birds!"

I am PATHETIC.

_Really Rraven? Ask an elf for help? As if you didn't have enough problems!_

_Shut up Rraven._

_Make me!_

_I will!_

_Bring it!_

_I wish I could..._

_Wait, what?_

_I'm too tired._

_That is something I can agree on._

That was the final thought I sent myself before blackness consumed me and birds were pecking at my face.

* * *

><p>~Legolas POV~<p>

"Birds?" Gimli laughed, "I'm not afraid of any little pigeons or crows! Haha! Birds!" The other members of the fellowship nodded in agreement and they looked at the small girl who was completely red in: anger? Concentration? Embarrassment? And was that a hint of strain? Her tiny fists were balled up and she looked like she was about to kill someone but then she turned to me.

You saw them didn't you! I'm not from here I don't know this place I don't know much about this place or its creatures but what I DO know, is that those birds are NOT normal birds!"

Well I did thought I heard cawing earlier but I just thought it was a normal forest bird. Or was it? I looked up at the sky again and I saw that it was just regular nighttime. No black cloud/birds in sight. In fact no clouds at all...or stars. That wasn't right there were stars when I looked up there before and no moon. What was going on here!

I looked back at Rraven but fatigue took her and she fell onto the ground and hit her head on the rocks so blood started dripping down the side of her face.

Birds. So many many birds. Lots of feathers and winged creatures dropped down on us immediately and then as soon as they did, they left.

"Cebrain from Dunland." I said, and looked back up and saw that clouds, the cebrain were leaving and that the moon and stars were back as well. But, where did they go in the first place and why is Rraven unconscious?

"Nothing we can do about it now, they're spies of Saruman, they now know that we are here and we have the ring." Aragorn sighed, and knelt down beside Rraven who was sprawled out on the rocks now running red with blood. "Sam, do you know Uproot?"

The young hobbit snapped to attention, "Uproot it grows near ponds."

"Yes, I think it will help with her head. Be swift." Sam scurried off into the forest while I grabbed a pillow and a blanket and laid her on it. I encased her in the blanket before laying down next to her myself. _She may have a cold heart, but she's definitely still warm to the touch._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Hey guys I had an idea in my head of this little mess of a chapter and I knew I was going to forget it so yeah it's just a quick little thing enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Blue, white, green, black, brown, red, and purple weaved through my vision like my old caretaker weaving her baskets back in the shadow realm.<p>

Groaning I opened my eyes and noticed I was lying down so I tried to sit up but to no avail I was down again. Colors turned into objects and objects turned into more objects or people. I couldn't even tell which half of the time.

The world was shaking around me.

Wait, WHAT! EARTHQUAKE!

But where's the screaming? Where's the rumble from below. Oh wait, it's not an earthquake, it's me being carried on some guy's shoulder.

Lifting a hand to push the man away my arms locked and then spasmed like electrocuted jelly. **(A/N Wouldn't that be so cool?)** I cried out and the man seemed to notice me and gently grabbed my hips of his shoulder and held me bridal style close to his chest while still walking.

"Ngg...put me down." I whined, he ignored my request and even though my arms hurt I still managed to push away from him and he dropped me.

Aragorn, the man who was carrying me, his face isn't so blurry anymore, just swiftly scooped me right back up and tossed me over his shoulder.

"STOP DOING THAT D*** IT!" I yelled getting attention from the rest of the party while banging my tiny fists on his back. Oh woops I have magic duh.

The fellowship slowed down to a halt while I was fighting Aragorn. Weaving magic around his bones and the quickly yanking it out getting a grunt from him. Darn it. I wanted more.

The elf Legolas calmly approached us. "Do you need some help with that?" he chuckled.

"It would be greatly appreciated my friend." He heaved the screaming 'it' into Legolas' arms.

"HEY I'M NOT AN IT YOU B******!" The elf just chuckled and now I saw why HE was the one to carry me. F***ing hippies. I swear someday I'm going to...going to...

Darkness came to my side once again, s***. THE ONLY TIME I DIDN'T WANT IT!

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah short I know but I just had this idea in my mind and well...yeah I'm starting to think I have short term memory loss. Maybe that's why it took me so long to update? Yeah no...don't do excuses it's mean. CYA!<strong>


End file.
